


3000

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For Tony's birthday.





	3000

The gray wasteland of what they used to call home shook, a new battlefield formed with the wet and sharp debris. Tony looked up back to see a monochrome sky and the beginnings of a yellow ring forming.

"Yellow," he thought, as several more formed, intricate lettering in between each ring. His eyes widened in disbelief, as the rings had expanded and a white light shone from the center, portal-like.

"Yellow," screamed his consciousness, but he couldn't bring it out of his mouth.

Yellow meant _family,_ his young daughter with Peter eating juice pops with him. 

Yellow meant _camaraderie,_ his team of Avengers he'd known for over a decade.

Yellow meant _love,_ Stephen wrapping him in his red cape, gently teasing his coffee obsession.

Yellow meant _they were back._

So when Thanos spoke of inevitability, he brought his hand up and snapped. He could fix everything, possibly get to those juice pops or have another quiet morning with Stephen. Remodel the Avengers tower, that would be fun-

"Mr. Stark!" yelled a familiar voice, warm and fuzzy in his sight was a body to match that voice. Peter, his apprentice as some would say. He would never be worth such a thing, Peter was a son to him, the one he fought this whole war for. It finally came to him that he snapped his fingers, and all was well. Maybe, there was a searing pain on his arm. _His arm._

"Tony!" another voice called, and another body followed. He found something warm in it, and the other was rock solid. Steve and Stephen, his mind supplied. His best friend turned enemy, now an ally, Steve had been next to him and against him for so long. In a way, they could've fallen in love, had another universe fabricated its existence. Screw his imagination though, his lover was right in front of his hazy eyes, begging to shut down. Man, he was getting sleepy-

A sob wrecked Peter. "Please don't go," he begged the universe, and Tony chuckled.

"You know damn right that ain't happening," Tony joked in an attempt to bring a smile to Peter's face, but he only sobbed harder. 

His favorite people in the universe were all gathered in front of him. How could he not want them to smile? Stephen looked as if he was on the edge of breaking, down, his tough demeanor broken down to replace a mess of emotions. "Love, I'm so sorry," he managed better than Peter, and Tony cupped his cheek with the remaining strength he had.

"Watch out for Morgan and Peter, honey," he asked, and Stephen held his hand and kissed the back in a promise. Morgan would've loved to meet Stephen, and Peter had already formed such a bond with the man in their previous escapade. Stephen nodded and took his hand, holding it to his forehead in fear that he'd never feel his soft skin again.

Steve was freaking out the same, and if he was then he did a good job to hide it. 

Watch over the team, he said.

I'll do my best, he replied.

Tony wished Morgan was there. But if he was going to die, this was the family he'd go down with. His eyes shut after his long fight to keep them open, and he breathed one last goodbye to what could've been his son, his rival, and his lover.

"I love you 3000."


End file.
